U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,148 describes an anvil assembly including a cutter drum and an anvil drum, where a pressure actuating device applies pressure to the cutting member in relation to the anvil drum. The apparatus described therein has significant drawbacks in that it is costly and cumbersome to disassemble it for maintenance, e.g. for re-grinding the anvil drum. Another anvil assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,078, which suffers from the same drawbacks.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to reduce the time and cost for performing maintenance of an anvil assembly.